Slave for Love
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: When Soul comes back from Boarding school, he finds his brother bought a sex slave. He feels sorry her for and decides to introduce her to his friends. One black haired boy catches her eye. He is a slave like her. KidxMaka AU. Rated T for a reason.
1. Meeting

A/N: It may seem to be a soma at first but it is a KidxMaka!

Soul POV:

Finally I was back home. Boarding school was horrible. I had to do _Work_. I hate to work and study. At least they had an amazing music class. I love music that's what I live for. At least at boarding school I had nothing to worry about. When I mean worry, I mean worry about Wes, my stupid brother who does everything right in Mom and Dad's eyes.

I guess I'll say hi to Wes and get it over with. I stepped in to his room. Same old, same old.

"Master Evans~ I have a surprise for you," I heard a girl's voice call. Suddenly I was pushed on to Wes's bed and pair of lips were pressed against mine. I would pull away but I didn't. I was in a state of shock… and I was partially enjoying it. The most amazing kiss I have ever had broken.

"You're not Wes!" The girl yelled. I felt blood trickle down my nose when I saw what she was wearing. A beautiful blond hair with green eyes was wearing a white (tight) corset, lacey panties, and white heels.

"Oh, um… I'm Wes's little brother, Soul. Who are you exactly?" I asked getting off the bed.

"I see you've met my doll. Welcome back Soul. This is Maka," I heard Wes say as he walked in to the room.

"Master Wes!" she called. Wes smiled at her.

"Doll?" I asked. Wes nodded as he walk towards Maka. I raised an eyebrow, "What the hell is a 'Doll'?"

"Ah, Soul, my little brother. Maka is a sex slave; my toy," Wes said giving me a pat on my back, "Would you like to try her out?"

"Oh, um… sure?" I said hesitantly. Wes smirked, and closed the door behind him as he left.

"Have fun," he called to me behind the door. Before I knew it, Maka had her body pressed against mine.

"What would you like, Master Soul?" she asked. I pulled away from her.

"I just want to talk," I removed my shirt and handed it to her, "Here, put this on. I don't want to go to the hospital from blood loss."

"O-okay," Maka said with a quick nod, putting on the shirt, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Why are you a sex slave? Why are you here?" I asked. Maka smiled.

"I've been a slave most of my life. I don't even remember why I am one though. I'm glad that I'm here. Wes has been my best owner. He's gentle, he feeds me, he takes care of me," she said.

"But how can you be happy being a sex slave?" I asked.

"Soul, sex is a wonderful thing. It's preformed between two people that love each other, that's why they call it making love. Even if Wes doesn't love me, I love him. He's an amazing person," she sighed, "It's my job to pleasure a man even if I don't think it's right. I'm a slave. I can't do what I want. "

"You love Wes?" I asked, shocked.

"I do… I think… I've never been in love though and I've never had anyone that loved me. I don't know what it feels like," she paused. I felt heartbroken for her. Not even her parents, or friends?

"Wes? He isn't a good person. He's way too full of himself. Not cool at all," I said.

"Well, he is my first owner that has ever treated me kindly and with respect. I admire him for that. I'm different now. I'm not as afraid as I used to be. See if I were to talk like this to one of my past owners… they would whip me, beat me, or rape me. I feel safe," her bangs covered her eyes but I could see a single tear roll down her cheek. I wiped it away. Maka then smiled.

"May I help you unpack, Master Soul?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Do you want to come to my friend's house with me? I'm sure Wes will say that it's okay," I said. Maka's eyes got small.

"R-really? I've only met Wes's friends once twice but he never introduced them to me! I-I would love to!" she started crying. She looked up at me, "May I meet them? I've never had any friends before!"

"They'll like you. I promise," I smiled.

"You think so? Someone will actually like me?" she giggled. I smiled and nodded. She jumped, "I'll go get dressed!"

"She sure is a bubbly one," I smiled to myself. I walked out of the room after her. I saw Wes, "Hey. Can Maka come to Liz's with me?"

"Okay… I don't know the hell why though," Wes raised an eyebrow, "have her back soon though. Mom wants to go shopping for her later."

"Sure," I said. I walked down the stairs and there was Maka waiting for me. She was absolutely stunning. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore a tight white dress. She wore a white leather jacket that's sleeves were rolled up half way. Light pink pumps and bow. Damn, Mom must really like shopping with her. She doesn't even look like slave. I opened the door and she blushed, "Go ahead."

"Okay, thank you Master," she said. I grabbed her arm.

"Just call me Soul from now on, okay?" I asked. Maka quickly nodded. I smiled. Good. We headed off. To Liz and Patty's house. Two good friends of mine. Their slave Kid was going to be there of course. As well as Tsubaki and Black Star.

Why am I rushing to make her happy? Do I pity her? Do I feel sorry for her? Is there a reason that I feel that she needs to meet them?

A/N: There is a lot of slave FF now so I was like 'meh, I'll write one too'. So here it is. It's a NOT SoMa **It's a KidxMaka story** so yeah… shall I continue or delete it? Just experimenting with ideas.


	2. Connection

A/N: I'm glad everyone likes this ^^

"So Maka? Where are you from?" I asked taking a sip of my drink. Maka shrugged.

"Tokyo, Japan. I lived in an apartment downtown. It had a lot of windows. It was very expensive," she said. I sprayed my drink all over the back of the driver's seat, "Are you okay?"

"You were rich? How did you become a slave _here_ in the United States?" I asked. Maka had her head down.

"I don't remember," she sighed.

"Do you want to?"

"No."

"Why not?" I asked. Maka turned her head to the window. I could see her reflection. She was crying. Poor girl.

"I have this feeling… that I forgot it for a reason. That's all I know. I lived in an expensive high-rise apartment in Japan. That's it…"

"I'm sorry," I began touching her shoulder. She still didn't look at me.

"It's alright. You didn't know," she turned her head around to me; "No one has ever asked me is all."

"Hey we're here," I said opening my door. I rushed to Maka's side. Before she could even open the door, I opened it for her. Maka looked at me with a confused look on her face, "Common'."

"Oh… Thank You," she said. Maka walked behind me when we walked to the front door. She hid behind me. I could sense she was nervous. I knocked on the door. The door opened.

"Good Evening Soul," Tsubaki greeted. I smiled and gave her a hug. I could feel Tsubaki's eyes drifting towards Maka. Tsubaki broke the hug, "Oh, hello. Are you Soul's date?"

"Tsubaki! She isn't…" I began I whispered in her ear, "She is a slave. Her name is Maka. She's had it pretty rough."

"Oh, Maka! What a pretty name! I'm Tsubaki," she let Maka and me in. Maka kept close to me.

"Ooh~ Soul who is this one? You getting laid?" Liz called smiling. Tsubaki whispered something to her, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I had no idea. She just looked so pretty an-,"

"It's fine Liz!" I interrupted. Maka was confused, I could tell. Patty and Black Star walked into the room. I turned to Maka, "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"I'm Maka," she whispered. She was so shy…

"Nice to meet you Maka," Liz said giving her a hug which surprised her a bit. Black Star was quite which was not normal. Either Tsubaki did something to keep him quite or Patty beat him up in one of her 'Giraffe Killing' rampages. Liz grabbed Maka's hand, "Common' I'll show you around."

"Oh, okay," Maka smiled. Right when they were going to walk through the kitchen door. Maka and Kid collided.

Kid Pov:

I hope everyone likes the desert. I closed my eyes and hummed to myself when I ran in to someone. I fell backwards as did the person whom I collided with. I got to my knees and started picking up the cookies and putting them back on the plate. I saw a pair of thin hands helping me put the cookies back on to the plate.

"I'm so sorry! It's my fault," a sweet voice said. We both looked up the same time. She was beyond gorgeous. Her Green eyes stared into my golden ones. I… I felt something… it was like an electric shock. We just stared in to each other's eyes.

"It's… fine…" I whispered. I put my thumb up to her cheek and she flinched. I put my other hand on her shoulder to reassure her, "You have… cookie crumbs on your cheek."

"Oh… thanks," she said. We both held the plate and we both got up without unlocking our eyes.

"You are beautiful," I thought out loud. There was scilence. My words hit her.

"OH! T-thank you!" she looked away. I blushed and looked at my feet. I could feel her eyes drift twords me. I looked up at her, "I'm Maka."

"I'm Kid," I said.

"Awe! They like each other!" Liz cooed. I growled at her, "Geez… sorry Kid."

"Hey Maka," Soul called to her, "We can't stay for long. Wes will kill me."

"Are you Wes's girlfriend," I asked Maka. She shook her head. Liz giggled.

"Awe Kid! Are you trying to find out if she's single! How adorable!" Liz cooed once more. Liz grabbed her hand and ran out of the room with her. Soul looked at me. There was scilence.

"Kid… I don't know how to put this but she is my brother's sex slave," Soul looked disgusted. Tsubaki fell to the ground crying. I felt my heart break for her.

"How can such a sweet girl like her be forced to do things like that?" Tsubaki cried. I felt shame.

"And I thought my life was horrible," I scolded myself. That poor girl.


	3. Jealousy

A/N: I really like the way this is turning out! Thank you so much for reading! I love you all! I might bump this up to M but there will **not** be a lemon. Just for suggestive themes, that's why I said 'Rated T for a reason'.

Kid Pov:

"She told me Wes has been her first owner to ever treat her with kindness and respect. I'm glad for that though… even with Wes… I just can't help but think if she really is happy with him," Soul wondered.

"Poor girl…" I whispered. Soul told us everything he knows about Maka. Liz was still giving Maka a tour of our house. I heard the doorbell ring. I got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Kid. How are you?" Wes said taking a step in to my house. I was able to mutter a 'fine'. Wes raised an eyebrow, "It Maka here?"

"She is," I said.

"Master Wes?" I heard a sweet voice call. She smiled.

"Maka," Wes greeted her. Maka ran up to him and gave him a hug. He pressed his lips against hers. I had steam coming out of my ears and I growled.

"Hey, I need you to do me a favor," he said. He then whispered something in her ear. Maka blushed and giggled.

"Swallow, like always?" Maka asked blushing, and looking at her feet.

"Mhm, you know exactly what I like," he said pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kept inching his hands lower and lower. Ugh, this guy makes me sick.

"Oh my God Wes, you are such a pervert," Soul rolled his eyes as he came in to the room.

"You just don't know how damn amazing Maka's blowjobs are," Wes smiled caressing her thigh. What the hell is that? You know what? I don't even want to know…

Once Maka and Wes were done flirting with each other, everyone agreed that we would watch a movie before the Evans and Maka left. Maka was leaning against Wes' chest and sat in between his legs on the floor. I sat in the middle of the couch. Liz sat on one side and Patty on the other. I had to preserve symmetry. Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star were also on the ground with Wes and Maka.

Maka and I kept sneaking glances and smiles at each other. Maka looked at me and mouthed, '_Hey_'. I smiled and returned her 'Hey'. Maka turned and whispered something to Wes and got up. I turned around to see where she was. She stood smiling at me motioning for me to come over to her.

"I am going to make some cookies," I announced so that no one would be suspicious. I got up and walked to Maka. I took her in to the kitchen, so we could have some privacy, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"You seemed upset when Wes came. Are you okay?" She asked with her big green innocent eyes. I chuckled.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking," I said walking towards the cupboards, "Would you like to help me make cookies?"

"Mm, I'd love to! What kind?" Maka asked washing her hands at the sink.

"Snicker doodle," I responded. Maka giggled.

"Yay! My favorite," she bounced up and down. I smiled. She was too innocent for her own good. She turned to me, "Kid… you know what? You are pretty cool."

"Really? Thanks, Maka," I smiled at her and paused, "Do you like ho Wes treats you?"

"What? I um… I don't know. I mean it's my duty to pleasure him. It's my job to make him feel good. He has been my best owner I have ever had. He treats me kindly and never pushes me to do things I don't want to do," Maka said looking to the ground, "Compared to my other owners he treats me like a princess."

"I-I'm sorry I asked. You must have had it pretty tough?" I asked hesitantly. Maka sighed.

"Yeah, I lost my virginity when I was 6. It made me feel like a whore or something but I keep telling myself that it was not my fault. But that's the past right? We need to focus on the future," she smiled at me. My heart shattered. I pulled her in to a hug. She breathed out, "Kid…"

"Never ever think things like that about yourself! That wasn't your fault! I just…" I pulled away and looked her straight in the eye, "How can a person like you be so strong? I… I would have just fallen apart!"

"I-I don't know," she looked away, "Let's finish the cookies."

I grabbed her hand, "I admire you Maka. Being a sex slave is the worst… so I've heard."

"Thank you Kid," she said as we got back to making cookies.

Regular Pov:

Wes excused himself and got up. Soul got up and fallowed him. He leaned against the doorway in the kitchen. Wes saw Kid and Maka having a conversation; he frowned.

"Yeah, I lost my virginity when I was 6. It made me feel like a whore or something but I keep telling myself that it was not my fault. But that's the past right? We need to focus on the future," she smiled at Kid. He pulled her in to a hug. She breathed out, "Kid…"

I felt a wave of sadness wash over me and something else… Jealousy? I gritted my teeth. She never told _me_ about this. Why did she feel the need to hide this from me? They kept up the conversation. _Hmph_, he seems to have a little crush on my Maka.

A/N: Thank you everyone! I really hope you like this so far because, I'm really proud of myself with this!


	4. Disgust

A/N: Sorry the chapter titles are German. They make everything sound fancier!

Wes Pov:

I shook my head, smirked, and walked in to the kitchen, "Maka~ I was worried. Are you okay? Do you need anything…?" Here's the catch, "Back rub…? Bubble bath…? Sex…?"

I walked up behind her. I gently placed my hands on her shoulders and moved my hands down her arms. I bent down slightly too lightly bite her ear. I moved down to her neck and gave her a few butterfly kisses. I kept looking up to see Kid's reaction. He sighed and kept working. He looked like he had tears in his eyes. I smiled and held back a chuckle.

Looks like I won this battle.

"Um, what do you want Master?" Maka asked. I smiled, "To get you in bed." Kid frowned and looked away. Hm, I thought that was pretty clever.

"If you two would like a spare bedroom, I would _gladly _show you it. Or if you want me to excuse myself-,"

"Oh, a room would be nice. Also… I'm going to need you to get us a few things," I said picking Maka up bridal style. This surprised Maka and she gasped.

"M-master!" Maka squealed, "Wha-What?" Maka's eyes went wide, "I have never seen you like this Master!"

"Common' don't pretend you don't like it. Whenever we're in bed together, you moan so loud… so sexy…" I smirked. Maka smiled shyly.

"Whatever you want to do Wes," she blushed and sighed.

"Excuse me. I'll leave you two alone," Kid said as he exited. I smirked and turned to Maka. I lifted her up and sat her on the table. I rested my hands on either side of her. My face was inches away from mine. Maka closed her eyes and smiled; she slipped her jacket off. I leaned in and started to kiss her neck gently; she moaned and rested her hands on my back pulling me closer.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me. It was my dear little brother, "Yes, Soul?"

"You disgust me Wes…," Soul spat turning away. Was he here the whole time?

A/N: Very Very Very short Chapter! Sorry, I just wanted to update this story!


	5. False Love

A/N: She says she loves him but it is an artificial feeling of love. She loves Kid! By the way, WesxMaka is one-sided. He loves her but she doesn't actually love him.

"How could you do that to him?" I yelled at Wes. He rolled his eyes.

"What did I do?" He asked almost innocent-like. I grabbed his shirt.

"You know damn well what you did!" I hissed through my teeth.

"He needed to know who she belongs to," he said pushing me off of him.

"Maka doesn't like to see people hurt! She's bawling her eyes out in the other room!" I yelled pointing at the door. He gritted his teeth.

"Why should I care? He is stealing her away from me! She is mine!" he yelled. Liz was getting frustrated.

"She would never run off with someone else you dumb ass!" I yelled.

"How do you know?" He asked. Liz stepped in between us.

"Guys-"

"She loves you!" I screamed at him. His face went blank.

"What…?" Wes choked out. I frowned.

"Of course you would know that if you actually had the time to sit down and talk to her!" I yelled. Liz looked shocked.

"She loves me?" he asked quietly. I nodded. He fell on to his knees, "I-I love her too…"

I grabbed his arm, "Now go tell her that."

He nodded and we both walked in to the kitchen. Kid still had the icepack on his left eye. He was crying before because Wes refused to punch him on his right side. He screamed something about symmetry. Maka was crying and sitting on the ground. Tsubaki and Black Star were trying to comfort Maka still.

Wes walked over to Maka and crouched down. He grabbed her hand and she looked up, "I'm sorry Maka…" He turned to look at Kid, "I am sorry Kid."

Kid gave a respectful nod. Wes wiped a tear away from her face, "I do love you Maka…"

More tears ran down her face and she smiled, "No one has ever told me that they love me…"

Wes kissed her fore head gently. Kid looked distraught and sad.

Maka yawned and stretched out her arms. Wes picked her up and turned to me, "We'll be heading home now. Mom can take her shopping tomorrow. She needs some sleep."

I nodded. By the time he reached the door. Maka had already fallen asleep in his arms. He said goodbye to everyone and apologized once more to Kid.

"Kid are you alright?" Liz asked putting a hand on his shoulder. He was crying a little bit.

He looked away from her, "He is a monster… he doesn't deserve her. She is too sweet and fragile."

"Kiddo…" Patty frowned.

WES Pov:

Maka is so cute when she sleeps…

I laid her down on my bed and put a blanket over her. I smiled down at her. I walked in to the bathroom and shut the door. I breathed in and out as I turned the water on in the tub. I undressed and stepped in. I then turned the shower on.

Maybe it would be best if I got the papers to free her from the status of being a slave… here she is not treated like one at all…

I remember the day I bought her…

"_Do you think this a good decision Seth?" My mother asked my father. He smiled and nodded._

"_I think getting one would be a great responsibility for Wes. Eventually Soul as well," he said. _My parents don't believe in cruelty to Slaves and that slavery should not exist… I have come to except that now.

"_What kind would you like?" the lady at the front desk asked. I shrugged. My dad put a hand on my shoulder._

"_We will browse for now," my dad explained. They women lead us to a large room with various cages. Some wore nothing and some had little on. I walked down the line of cages and stopped when I saw a girl curled up in the corner of the cage._

"_I want her," I said as I pointed to her. She was pretty in a way… Maybe I took pity on her?_

"_Yes sir," the woman as she unlocked the cage and grabbed her by her wrist and yanked her up. She pushed her over to me, "It is SexSlave4242. You can rename it though."_

_We went back to the front desk and she gave us her papers, "it is $800." (Symmetrical number)_

_My dad gave her a check and she put a collar on the girl and a leash. We all got in the car and headed home. _

_She was shaking so I took off my jacket and put it around her shoulders. She froze._

"_What is your name?" I asked. She didn't answer. I pulled the hair out of her face, "Can you please tell me?"_

"_M-Maka…" she whispered. I smiled._

"_It's a very pretty name," I said. She looked up at me. That's when I first saw her green eyes…_

_I gently caressed her cheek and she looked terrified. I wiped a tear away, "I won't hurt you Maka…"_

I sighed and stepped out of the shower. I put a towel around my waist and turned the water off.

From now on… I will show her she is loved very much. Her past is the past. Today is now.

A/N: Please sign the petition about being against Anti-westerner hate groups. Everyone should be able to cosplay :)


	6. Truama

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Love you guys so much! Enjoy!

**WARNING: There are disturbing and suggesstive scenes. Some swearing.**

_"Stand up now." My first cruel owner demanded. I stood up shaking. He grabbed on to my hair and threw me back on to the ground. I landed with a thud. The red-eyed man smiled. He ran his hair through his black and white hair, "Go get me a beer."_

_I did as I was told. I ran to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer for my owner, Asura. I ran back and handed it to him. He grabbed it and frowned, "That took too long. What should I give you for punishment this time?"_

_He opened the bottle and took a sip. He then dumped the rest on me. He yanked on my arm and pulled me to the dark basement. He raped me over and over agian with no hesitation. He chained me up with the usual heavy chains. He smirked and went back upstairs leaving me in the cold, wet, and dark basement_.

My age: 6

My "name": Slut

Owner's age: 19

Owner's name: Asura Kishin

* * *

><p><em>My second cruel owner threw me in a cage, "Next time, you better moan louder and scream my name more."<em>

_My body ached from the constasnt beatings and rapes. I looked down. My ribs stuck out. I was so thin, I must have weighed AT LEAST 60 pounds. I was feed a peice of bread and a small cup of dirty water._

_My owner locked my cage, "I'll come get you in an hour so I can fuck you agian."_

_He scared me so much. There were bones from his past slaves covered in mud and dust. I always feared that my bones my end up laying here forever. I was told if I disobeyed him that he would cut me up with a chainsaw._

My age: 9

My "name": cunt

Owner's age: 23

Owner's name: Giriko Saw

* * *

><p><em>"Turn around a little." My owner said softly. This owner was the worst. He was a pedofile and did so many disgusting things that I will never forget about.<em>

_I heard the camera click with a bright flash. This owner took pictures of my naked and video-tapped him raping me. He loved making his home-made porn of me. I could always see a sparkle in his eye when he made me pose for him._

_"Spread your legs open, doll." I saw another flash of light. He talked so kindly and fed me well. But he scarred me for life._

_My age: 12_

My "name": doll

Owner's age: 21

Owner's name: Noah Collector

* * *

><p>I woke up screaming.<p>

"Maka! Maka! Calm down! I'm right here!" Wes said as he pulled me in to a tight hug. He kissed my fore head and rocked me back and forth. I cried in his arms. He looked down at me with a worried look, "Are you okay? Did you have a bad nightmare?"

"Yes... Thank you master," I smiled up at him. He shook his head.

"Call me Wes. No more 'Master'."

"Okay," I cuddled up agianst him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Wes rubbed my back with a light circular motion. I shrugged.

"I guess... It was just about my past owners... Kinda like flash-backs." I felt tears well up in my eyes remembering the truamatic events in my past. He hugged me even tighter.

"I'm sorry Maka... They must have been pretty bad. Well... it doesn't matter because you're with me now. I will always protect you no matter what. I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too, Wes." I felt somewhat strange saying this. The words just didn't feel right in my mouth. He lifted up my chin and kissed me softly.

"You are so beautiful and sweet. It's hard for me to belive that someone would treat you so poorly." Wes said as he broke the kiss.

We both laid down and I cuddled up agianst his muscular chest ans smiled. He pulled me closer to him. The lights shut off and I fell asleep.

**KID POV:**

I can't imagine what Maka has been through...

That poor girl...

She deserves better than Wes Evans. That stupid piano-playing jerk!

I bet he abuses her! No... he isn't like that though...

But, Whatever. He dosen't deserve such a sweet girl.

"Hey Kid!" I heard Liz call. I sat up.

"Yes?" I asked as Liz sat down next to me on my bed.

"How about you, Patti, Maka, Soul and I go to the beach this weekend?" She asked smiling, "No Wes."

"No Wes?"

"No Wes." She stated smiling. I smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good to me."

"So... are you excited to see Maka in a swimsuit?" Liz smirked. I shook my head.

"I think she would be more comfortable with a cover-up on. She deserves some respect." I said. Liz smiled.

"That's what I thought you would say. You're right. She should have the chance to dress modestly for once." Liz agreed.

Liz stood up. She reached her hand out to me, "C'mmon let's eat dinner."

* * *

><p>AN: yurpp! So was the chapter good? A little too graphic? Sowwie! :3


End file.
